


Throw That Back

by potato_of_fandom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is constantly done, Bokuto has really small feet, M/M, Smexy times in a shed, These boys can throw it back like a Cadillac, They dance, This is set during the summer training camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potato_of_fandom/pseuds/potato_of_fandom
Summary: Kuroo lost a bet to Bokuto so he had to dance to "Wiggle" by Jason Derulo in front of everyone at the summer training camp. Little did Bokuto know, Kuroo makes dance routines in his room when he's bored. Now Bokuto wants to get back at Kuroo for ruining by doing a dance routine of his own.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Throw That Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a random idea I had after seeing a video of Kuroo dancing to "Wiggle" and just had to write this fic. Most of the chapters will be pretty short, but I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> The video of Kuroo's dance will be linked at the end of the chapter.

It’s the first day of summer training camp and Bokuto was excited. Today Kuroo had to do his dance routine to “Wiggle” in front of everyone at camp. Bokuto had beaten Kuroo in a bet. Specifically that he said Akaashi would compliment him more than five times in their practices the week before the camp. He complimented him seven times by Friday.

Kuroo had told Bokuto that he had been learning the routine all weekend. He had no idea what the routine was going to be like but he knew it would be embarrassing to the taller man no matter what.

Before going to extra practices, Bokuto manages to gather all the players at the camp in the main gym.

“Ok boys, because Kuroo underestimated my dearest boyfriend’s ability to compliment me,” he smiles at Akaashi, earning a slight blush in reply, “he has to do a little performance for us.”

It’s then that Bokuto gestures to the door as Kuroo walks in...wearing heels. Accompanying the tall shoes are skinny, black pants that look like latex and a tight mesh shirt.

Bokuto looks at the crowd of boys and sees most of them with jaws dropped and in Kenma’s case, a bright blush.

Bokuto sits next to Akaashi and turns to watch Kuroo blow a kiss in his direction. Then the music starts

Kuroo is strutting in his heels, earning him cheers from the amused crowd. As the beat drops, Kuroo turns to the side and squats with a wink in Kenma’s direction. Bokuto sees the already intense blush on Kenma’s face deepen even more. Most of what Kuroo is doing is just walking, swaying his hips, and giving looks to the crowd, that is until the beat drops.

_ Cadillac, Cadillac, pop that trunk. _

Now Kuroo is  _ into _ the dance popping his chest, dropping low and getting up quickly, and doing much more and much better than Bokuto expected of the tall man.

Every time Kuroo throws his butt around, a cheer will erupt from the crowd of boys, all shocked yet entertained.

_ You know what to do with that big fat butt, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle. _

And Kuroo does what looks like a seductive version of the worm before transitioning to his knees and rolling his body. He gets back up into a squat and pops his chest in time with the music. Right when Mr. Derulo says “Shwing,” Kuroo drops to the floor in an almost death drop, ending his dance.

Cheers echoed through the gym as Kuroo is swarmed by the boys, throwing arms around his shoulders, ruffling his already messy hair, and poking fun at him all while he smirks at Bakuto who has his arms crossed and a joking glare pointed at him.

That wasn’t fair, he wasn’t supposed to do good.

Once the mass of players that had surrounded Kuroo dispersed, Bokuto stood up and walked towards Kuroo who had a still blushing Kenma held against his side.

“So bird brain, think you could’ve done better?” Kuroo smirked.

Bokuto puts his hands on his hips, “Oh just you wait, Friday I’m gonna get you back for ruining my time to embarrass you by doing even better than you.”

“Oh, so you  _ do _ think you can do better?”

“Hell yeah, I can!”

“Prove it then.”

“Oh, I will.”

“Bokuto, hurry so I can send some tosses to you,” Akaashi is standing on a nearby court, ball held against his hip.

“One sec babe, I have to put this cat in his place,” Bokuto turns to Kuroo once more, “just you wait, I’m going to kill it so hard everyone forgets about your little shimmy-fest.”

Finally, Bokuto leaves to join his boyfriend.

Akaashi glares at him, “I don’t like that look you have, what are you planning?”

Bokuto puts on his most winning smile, “You’ll see on Friday, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the video for Kuroo's dance, I just changed his outfit up a bit  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VYk9zZ549h0


End file.
